Sticky!
by MistOfMiyuki
Summary: Juvia bought a potion that will make two people be glued together and only a kiss could break the potion spell! Just what happens if Natsu and Lucy drank it?
1. Intro: Sticky Love

Sticky!

Summary : Juvia bought a potion that will make two people be glued together and only a kiss could break the potion spell! Just what happens if Natsu and Lucy drank it?

The clouds were dark and they look unfriendly. Thunder and lightning were visible everywhere in Magnolia. "Shin,Shin,To". It was raining heavily and the rain was pounding hardly on the floor. The wind current was strong and it had swept all the leaves away to somewhere far away. It was an unusual weather as Magnolia is always bright and sunny. In the middle of Magnolia, there was a very popular potion shop, Love Potion. Juvia (now we know why it was raining) stood infront of the shop under her pink umbrella that could only be fit for one. This time, she went to the right shop for potions. Yes its very obvious. She wants to buy a potion there just for Gray. "Shin,Shin,To". The loud and roaring thunder was heard again. Juvia stepped into the potion shop. "Irashaimasen," An old lady in her 60s welcomed her. The old lady was the only one in that shop. The shop was famous for accurate love potions and the potions came quite cheap too. All around the shop displayed potions on shelves and in display cabinets. "What kind of potion are you looking for dear?" The old lady asked her nicely. Juvia sat down on a very wobbly chair and looked at the old lady seriously. "Juvia needs a love potion. Any kind. And I want the most expensive and super accurate." Thunder from the outside goes roaring again. "We do have one," The old lady stood up from the chair that she was siting on and took a potion from the display window. "Its the last one," The old lady placed it on the table that was infront of the chair she sat. "What is this potion's effects?" Juvia asked. " If both people drank the potion at the same time, they will be stuck together side by side. Literally, I mean. Glued together as in fact," The old lady continued, "To break the potion's strong spell, is a kiss between the two. That is why this potion is quite pricey and loved by many." After hearing what the old lady said, Juvia couldn't wait to test it out on Gray. Hurriedly, she said "I'll take it. The price is?" Juvia didn't care about the price. She just wants Gray so desperately. The old lady smiled "100,000 jewels" Juvia left after she placed the 100,000 jewels on the table and took the potion straight away. Magically, the rain and the roaring thunder had stopped.

Juvia walked back to the guild blushing creepily. As she reached the guild, she started fantasizing roses and Gray. _And Chu~! A kiss to break the spell. _Juvia thought aloud. The guild was as normal as ever, Natsu and Gray throwing insults at each other, Lucy at her usual spot, Wendy, Erza and others doing what they usually do everyday at the guild. Juvia sat on one of the chairs infront of the counter. She took two glasses filled with water and mixed the water with the pink coloured potion that she had just bought for 100,000 jewel. The aroma of the potion was sweet and smelled like roses too. The colour pink and the scent of roses. That combination will always make people think of love. Well,it is a love potion. _Done! Now is to give it to Gray-sama~ _Juvia's mind was all fluttering about. Thanks to Erza, Natsu and Gray had stopped fighting like chidren. Juvia looked around frantically, "Wait where did I put the two glasses?" Juvia had a short-term memory and couldn't remember where she put them. Lucy was sitting at her usual place infront of the counter. She was wearing her usual cross top and tied her hair up in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon.

Natsu sat beside Lucy along with Happy who was currently obsessed with his fish. "Neeee, Lucy! Lets go on a job today~" Natsu smiled. "Finally you are in the mood to work again~" Lucy's smile that was as radiant as the sun made Natsu blush a little. "I need a glass of water first. You can go ahead and pick the job without me," Natsu rubbed the back of his head , "Oh actually I wanted a glass of water too," Lucy waved her hand to Mirajane, "Mira~ Two glasses of water please!" "Okay Lucy!" Mira replied. "Arigato~" Lucy thanked politely. Mira prepared the two glasses of water and placed them somewhere near the potion mixed glasses. "Mira-san! Can we have two glasses of water over here!" Wendy shouted and waved her hand in the air. "Coming!" Mira shouted back. In a hurry, Mira took the glasses that she prepared for Lucy and Natsu earlier. "Theres another two glasses there so it wil be okay," Mira walked out of the kitchen. After giving the glasses of water to Wendy, Mira took the other two glasses that was mixed with potion and gave it to Lucy and Natsu.

"Cheers~" They both cheered before drinking the water at the same time. After finishing the quite delicious drink, they stood up from their seats and went to the requests board. Suddenly, a pink light appeared and there was a strong magnetic attraction between Lucy and Natsu. "What the?!" They both stared at each other, to see a pink glittery and glowing light. The pink light disappeared after a moment. "What was that light?" Lucy wondered. "Whatever that was, come on lets pick a job!" The strong magnetic attraction became stronger and out of the blue both of their hands were glued together.

"Let go of my hand!" They said in unison. Natsu right hand was stuck onto Lucy's left. No matter how hard they try pulling away, they were stuck like glue. Their hands were connected together as if they were a lovey dovey couple. The whole guild was staring at them as they tried to pull away from each other.

"Do-eke-te-rrruu~!" Haappy squealed in delight. He covered his mischeivous smile with his blue paws. "You go there, and I'll go here," Natsu suggested. "Okay," Lucy said while trying out his suggestion. "One,Two,Three!" They tried pulling away. But their efforts were fruitless as pulling away from differet directions had no effect. Erza stood up from her seat and said, "I know a way," She summoned her swords towards their glued hands, "I''ll cut it forcefully~" Erza happily suggested. "DON"T KILL US!" They both screamed in fear. "Let me try with my healing magic!" Wendy tried out her magic on the potion's spell but it didn't work at all. When Juvia realised that her potion was drank by Natsu and Lucy, she was surprised. "Err, I'll just keep quiet that it wasn't me!" Juvia sneakily crept out of the guild without anyone noticing. "I spent 100,000 jewel just for Gray-sama and..." Juvia's eyes were welled with tears, "Love RIVAL~" She turned evil so suddenly. "Shin,Shin,To..." Once again, the weather turned foul. The thunder went boming again. "Somebody help us!" Natsu and Lucy cried.

Almost all of the mages in the guild tried to help them with their magic, but the "glue" was so strong. Mira was curious. She inspected the glasses she gave the two of them. _Wait, their water was mixed with a love potion! _Mira thought. "Natsu! Lucy!" She called the both of them from the counter, "Your drinks were mixed with a love potion!" Natsu and Lucy's jaw dropped dramatically upon hearing what she said. "WHAT?!" They looked at their glued hands and blushed as their hands were connected like a couple. They blushed as bright red and couldn't find the words to say. "Levy..Can you break potion's spells?" Lucy said while blushing profusely. "I can give it a try," Levy studied the potion remainings in the glass, "This is a love potion right?" Levy opened her spell and potion book, "Almost every love potion requires a kiss to break, if a kiss won't work, then its," She wore her special magic spectacles and read the three last words, "FALL IN LOVE," Natsu and Lucy went crazy after that. "WHAT?!" was their expression. They both blushed profusely. They blushed so hard that they swore that they would have fainted. "Lu-chan! Natsu! Are you okay?!" Levy said worriedly. "Nandemonai...(Nothing)" They both uttered.

"What the hell are w-w-wee go—go-ing t-t-to do now?" Natsu was shivering in his words. He was blushing uncontrollobly. He couldn't face Lucy. Lucy herself was already looking up trying not to make eye contact. They could have died from too much blushing.

"Uwaahh Natsu and Lucy are actually giving off heat!" Happy placed his paws near the hot steam the both of them had created. "My paws are burning!" He added.

"Honto!" Gray himself made ice and placed it in between them. The frozen ice melted within 1.5 seconds and a puddle of water was soon in Gray's hand.

"Do-eke-te-rrrruuuu!" Happy squealed in delight.

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" They said in unison. Ahh, the tsundere side is here now.

"I'm bl-blushing not because I like Natsu or any-anything!" Lucy muttered. While saying that, she had just added more heat to the surronding air. Apparently the whole guild still had their attention focused on them. Its not like they had anything better to do than to tease them the whole day.

"Heehee, Lucy-san don't lie~" Wendy said happily.

"Sou,sou Lucy" Erza added in the conversation.

"Nee, remember the time you said you had feelings for Na-" Mirajane just couldn't control herself.

"MIRA!" Lucy cut her off.

Natsu hopefully didn't hear the conversation. Nahhh, he did. Natsu himself had feelings for Lucy too. But he is just too blind to realise their feelings for each other. Their stupidity on love makes the whole guild get on their nerves.

"Natsu.." Lucy called out. Natsu couldn't hear a single word. He was simpy somewhere else. He was too err you know that fluffy feeling of love to keep track with the world.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy called out louder this time. Natsu was too overwhelmed by all this. Lucy leaned in closer to his face and reached his eyes.

Natsu turned his eyes to Lucy's. When he did he was exploding. More steam was given off and soon the whole guild was sweating and complaning that it felt hot.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Erza was starting to get impatient. She put them closely together and forced them to kiss. Wow thats the first kiss. The magical light appeared again and...

* * *

Tsuzuku! (To be continued) .

Thanks for reading (^0^)/ !


	2. Sticky Love 2

Sticky Love 2

Natsu POV

Is it going to be over? The spell? So soon? The ominous light appeared and sparkled all across the guild. This time, the light was so powerful it could blind anybody. I opened my eyes slowly. I noticed how soft Lucy's lips were. They even tasted like strawberries. What the hell am I saying?! My lips were still onto hers and her eyes were fully shut. The light disappeared and I realized that my glued hand is finally fr-... STILL ATTACHED TO HERS? Maybe we are just holding hands without the "glue". I tried letting go but my efforts were fruitless. The kiss made the glue sticky more. Erza turned away disappointed that the forced kiss had no effect. I stared into Lucy's big brown eyes. Obviously we were both too shocked to cramp in that kiss in our brains. About that kiss, maybe I'll just tell her later to forget what happened. I couldn't stop blushing. Ah, how embarrassing. Having show your first kiss in front of an audience which is the whole guild really sucks. ITS NOT LIKE I WANT MY FIRST KISS TO BE WITH HER! Don't get the wrong idea! Wait, who the hell am I denying to in my mind?

Normal POV

"You can get your lips' off each other now," Gray pointed out. Lucy pushed Natsu away from her and avoided eye contact. Not to mention that they kissed for more than 5 seconds without realising it. After what seemed like an awkward eternity, Natsu finally had collected his thoughts into one place and went back to his usual self.

"G-gray!" Even though he was back, from the words he spoken out seems like he could not shake off the fact that they both kissed. Natsu could not even muster the courage to stand up back to Erzafor forcing them to kiss at that moment. The whole Fairy Tail guild was clapping and cheering. Mostly teasing. Lucy just felt like crying at that. She stared to the ground with her head hung who kinda knew Lucy well caught sight of her behavior. Knowing that she was about to cry, he brought her out of the guild.

It was already nearing night time. The sun was beginning to set and the moon will begin to rise.  
The lights were soon flickered on and the whole of Magnolia went dark. Stars could already be seen as they lit up the whole sky. The tears that were collected in Lucy's eyes begin to fall and roll down her cheeks. She took her right arm and tried to wash them away with her hands. That kiss that she waited for a long time was forced and taken by a teammate. How disgraceful. She thought. Of course she'd do it with the person she likes but kissing Natsu feels so wrong. Even if she had feelings for him, it just feels plain wrong to kiss somebody because of a spell. She didn't want to blameErza either. She stood rooted to the ground. Natsu couldn't bear seeing Lucy like that. He clenched his fists tightly. Lucy opened her mouth and just let the words flow out of it.

"That kiss was not romantic at all!" Lucy blurted out. "Having a forced kiss in a place like that and so suddenly like that on a whim. REALLY?" Her tears flowed faster as she speak. "Of course a forced kiss will definitely NOT break the spell. IT MAKES THE SPELL IT STRONGER!" She shrieked her heart out. Pouring and spilling everything. "How can my long waited moment go wasted like that? I-I..." The wind blew gently, blowing all the leaves towards them.

"It feels so wrong to kiss your own team mate! Even though you might have feelings for -" Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Natsu held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Lucy closed her eyes and could only feel how intense that kiss was. That passionate kiss left Lucy simply floating and somehow at ease. Natsu's lips were warm and soft. And this kiss was obviously true and real unlike the previous one. This second one could already be as good as forgetting the first one and replace it with the second. Natsu lifted his face from Lucy's.

"Even though we are team mates, I LIKE YOU LUCY!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"So please .. JUST FORGET ABOUT THE FORCED KISS!"

Their glued hands were getting sweaty. "Lucy... you can laugh at my confession if you want you know..." Lucy shook her head. Natsu wiped her tears away with his hands. Lucy showed her radiant smile at Natsu and hugged him.

"I guess I can't brush my feelings off either.." Lucy said happily.  
"I like you too, Natsu!"

* * *

Now that everything has calmed down, Lucy and Natsu were walking to Lucy's house hand-in-hand.. Yes the "glue" part. It had caught the attention of many MANY passersby with their attention focused at their lovey-doveyness.

"Oi Lucy!" someone called out in a voice familiar to Lucy. That voice belonged to the man who would always say hi to her whenever his boat passed by her. Lucy turned her attention to the flowing river just beside her.

"Congratulations Lucy~ For finally getting a boyfriend after a boring life of 17 years!" He congratulated. That just made Lucy angry. But it did made Natsu flustered.

"PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Lucy shouted back in reply.

They finally reached the front door of Lucy's 70,000 jewel rented apartment. Lucy was unlocking the door whenNatsu said,

"So we have to sleep and bathe together... until the spell is broken huh?"  
Lucy paused in her actions and dropped her keys.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"WAIT WHAT?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm busy currently and running out of ideas ! The chapter is not long I know because I kind of did it in a rush. Gomen gomen... I know its super short for people who like really long chapters right? If you hate this chapter or story already, feel free to say or comment it _ **

**~MistOfMiyuki**


	3. Sticky Love 3

Lucy POV.

Just before I could finally open the door and call it a day, that idiot Natsu said the stuff that I didn't want to be reminded of. SLEEPING AND BATHING TOGETHER. I've never put in much thought in that issue. WAIT. HE'S GOING TO SEE ME NAKED! I stood rooted to the ground and drop my keys. Natsu slowly bent down and picked them up for me. I stretched out my hand and he dropped the key gently.

"Then lets just do it," I said casually. I said such a thing so easily. How could I? That just leaves a blushing Natsu stand there like a statue and think through what I really meant.

"Its not like we could help it!" I unlocked the door and slowly entered my house. You could not believe what I saw with my very own eyes.

"Virgo..." My rage was building up. I turned into a murderous killing mood. What does that pink haired maid want now ...

Normal POV

Infront of the glued couple stood a maid who was dressed neatly with pink hair. She put away a few things before she noticed the presence of her _hime_.

"Hime. Is this room to your liking?" Virgo asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" Lucy grabbed her and screamed in her face.

"Ah, just some minor changes" Virgo smiled at her own work.

"MINOR?! YOU CALL THIS MINOR?!" Lucy sometimes really love and treasure her celestial spirits but they can really go too far too. Such as changing Lucy's room into... a couple's room.

Lucy was looking forward to enter her comfortable and cosy home. And this is just what she sees with her very own eyes.

The room was decorated with roses and dark curtains. Her whole room turned romantic. Even her single bed turned into... a bed for two. Just imagining her own room to have transformed into such a room. For some reason, Virgo had also installed a moodlight.

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo asked excitedly, holding out a strong whip.

"TURN IT BACK!" Lucy ordered.

"I refuse, Hime. Give me a punishment first." She politely asked.

"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN WORLD!" She held out a gold key and in a flash Virgo was sent back.

The portal was about to suck her in but she managed to get her foot out.

"I'll change it, Hime!" She requested.

After turning back the whole room back how it was, Virgo asked her master the same thing again and again.

"Now that you are happy, punishment hime?"

"NEVER!"

They both let out a loud sigh. None of them wanted to sleep together in that kind of room.

"Now that thats over," Lucy said to break the silence.

"Yeah.." Natsu responded.

"Should we really?" She asked.

"..."

Without any further hesitation they forced themselves into Lucy's bathroom. Natsu held out two pieces of black cloth to her.

"What are these?"

"Bindfolds.."

"For?"

"You know..."

Lucy quickly snatched the blindfold and blushed profusely. She tied it as tight as possible to her eyes.

"Don't even try peeking!"

"I won't!" Natsu said while tieing the blindfold.

Natsu and Lucy somehow managed to take their clothes off. But Lucy can't take off one thing.. which is her bra... Yes... her bra.

LUCY POV

Oh my god. Why now?! If only I could see where I'm going! Arghh! I-Its not like I have to ask Natsu right?! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD ASK HIM THAT! I couldn't take it off no matter how much I struggle!

"Are you done yet Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Er..."

What should I say?! I can't ask my friend to help me with such a thing...

"Natsu..."

"What?"

"Help m-me un-unclasp my bra..."

I finally said it.

* * *

I know this chapter is short! I'm really busy and couldn't find time to write this chapter! I was testing my POV and dialouge writing by the way. I know it lacks content and humour but please wait for chapter 4 T.T ! Hopefully I can write chapter 4 longer and better!


	4. Sticky Love 4

Hello! This chapter only has about 700 words! Yeah sorry if that disappoints you. OMG! I have 54 followers to this story and 40 reviews! Hontoni ARIGATO for your support minna~! Thank you for reading all this long!

* * *

Sticky Love 4

In your life you have lived up to now. I ask you, what do you do if your friend of the opposite gender asks you to do something. Something bizzare like, unclasping your female friend's bra. Yes. Its awkward for our little Natsu that currently is forced into such a situation. Curse Juvia right?

They stood idle in Lucy's hot and steamy bathroom. The warm water was runing to fill the bathtub. The bathtub that apparently Natsu took baths in secretly when Lucy wasn't around. Not that Lucy would like to know any of that... Lucy had shamelessly asked her nakama to unclasp her bra. How would Natsu react to that?

~O.o.o.o.o.O~

The silence had lingered around for about ... maybe a decade or so. Until Natsu had finally came upon to his decision.

"I'll help you," Natsu gulped. He absoulutely did not want to tell anything to anybody of undressing Lucy. He prayed hard that even in blindfolds that situation can end quickly. Using his strong sense of smell, he sniffed his way through. He slowly unclasp her bra with his trembling hands. It finally came off.

"Thanks..?" Lucy thanked. She didn't know if a thanks would fit that situation, really. They headed into the water and let out a tired sigh. It was a long day after all. A very, very long one.

They sat in there together in the small bathtub. Well Natsu have taken a bath with Gray and Erza before but he just couldn't consider it normal if he baths with Lucy. They've been blushing alot and didn't notice that they were already getting used to the blushy-moments. Of course their hearts are still pounding wildly that its clearly audible. They tried to bath and shower like normal without the glue part but failed. In the end, they still needed two hands. Of their own of course. Suddenly, Natsu hand landed on something _soft_.

It was so soft that Natsu started grabbing them _more_. Thinking it was some sort of bath sponge that Lucy's owns. They were somewhat big and felt super soft. Warm too. You didn't want to know where he touched.

"NATSU DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" Lucy shrieked. Natsu's hand had somehow landed on Lucy's breasts. The flustered red-faced Natsu took his hand away from her. Now both of their hearts were so audible they swear that their hearts must be at their throats. Giving off more heat to the hot and steamy bathroom.

Natsu POV

Natsu! Get a grip of yourself! How could you! She's you nakama! NAKAMA! NAKAMA! Thats it I'm going out.

"I'm going first," I said and stood up. I couldn't see with this stupid blindfold. Forgetting that I was glued to her, I set my foot out the bathtub and accidentally pulled Lucy out without noticing. The floor was so wet and slippery and whats worse I couldn't see. They were so irritating anyway and I tried to get them untied after the super tight knot that I tied. Argh! The floor is freaking slippery! My left foot touched a big puddle and I slipped and fell.

Normal POV

Natsu slipped and fell along with Lucy. Lucy was now pinned to the floor by Natsu's strong arms. Both of their blindfolds were off and they could see each other. Their naked bodies were so close to each other they could feel each other's warmth and sweat dripping.

"N-natsu what are you doing?!" Lucy said, almost like she was muttering.

She planned to scream and yell those words in his ear but was too trembly to do so. Natsu's unglued hand was on Lucy's thigh. They were in such an awkward position. Furthermore, naked. They both maintaned eye contact to each other. Natsu leaned in close and kissed her without thinking much about his actions. All Lucy could do was close her eyes and just kiss Natsu. Though it was not exactly the perfect time to kiss. I mean, all of a sudden a kiss goes along when you are in an awkward position. Just couldn't describe.

They stopped kissing and Natsu whispered into Lucy's ear, "Lets stay like this longer."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING NATSU?!"

Out with a flying kick. Whoops. Their glued.

* * *

\(^o^)/ ! By the way, am I keeping track with the rating of T ? Thanks for reading!


	5. Sticky Love 5

**Sticky Love 5**

**A/N: **Sorry for the super long wait for this chapter! I took like more than seven days to figure out myself what would happen after the chapter that would almost make the story rated M. I didn't plan to write it in M rating so (O/O)... Thanks for supporting this story too :) !

* * *

Whoa flying kick! Lucy kick! A lame move that Lucy has though. Probably her only "offense" move. Other than her whip anyway. Lucy apparently by her instincts had kicked Natsu off. Instead of sending Natsu flying by himself, Lucy was dragged along with the kick. Together both of them hit the bathroom door exit and plunged out of the bathroom. They landed on the ground, flat. Not to mention that they both were still naked.

"YOU IDIOT!" Natsu yelled at her.

"HEY! Thats my line!" Lucy yelled back.

A murderous dark killing aura was sensed among them both. An aura that was _too_ familliar. The sound of sharp swords being slipped out. The metal sounds. The dark aura. Yes. You could tell without looking. Today is the day they both are killed by Erza Scarlet. Murdered. Tossed violently. The nightmares!

"Natsu...Lucy..." Erza's eyes were red with fire. Her killing mood.

"What are you doing..._ naked_?" She questioned, pointing her numerous swords towards them.

They both gulped and sweated nervously.

"We..." Lucy tried to reason.

"We've became a couple, so?" Natsu answered bravely towards her. Natsu knows that Erza will get embarrassed about those things that couples do anyway.

Erza's swords faced down. Erza blushed and her eyes widened.

"C-couple?!" Erza was blushing red, "Sorry to interrupt!" She bursted and slammed Lucy's door shut. Her mind went blank and her imagination was all over the place.

"What did you tell Erza?!" Lucy screamed.

"Well we ARE a couple, now right?" Natsu said, turning into a slight shade of red.

"I can't deny that..." Lucy said in defeat.

After that kiss and confession. How can Lucy deny that?

"But then.."

"How are we supposed to get our clothes succesfully without looking at each other?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Closing our eyes then," Natsu said simply.

They both tried out the plan with their glued hands and managed to change into their clothes. They stare at each other blankly while sitting upright on Lucy's comfy bed.

"I'll take the floor" Natsu said. "Its still possible even if we are glued."

"I know that but..." Lucy blushed.

"I want you to-" She cut off her last word. "I mean. I don't mind you sleeping on my bed with me.."

Natsu continued staring at her. She looks so beautiful under the bright full moon's light. Her big eyes were twinkling and her face was all pink. She pulled Natsu in under the covers and turned to not face him.

"So just sleep and bear with it!" Lucy said, trying to hide her blushy-ness. She forced her eyes to squeeze shut and never to open.

Natsu smiled upon staring at her cuteness.

"Goodnight, Lucy." And he kissed her goodnight on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N** : I hope this chapter comes out well to you all that are reading! Thanks for reading till chapter 5 ~ Its short o.o


End file.
